The Devil Prince and His Sweets
by hannah-b-nana
Summary: In the event of Dave and Dirk's birthday. It's essentially a DirkJake fanfiction with the manga Akuma to Dolce being my inspiration. Demon Dirk and human Jake - Demonstuck with a little bit of a twist. More romantic and fluffy than hunting down the prey because there are no hunters. Romance, fluff, and mature material in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Jake sighed, taking a seat at the kitchen table to rest while the small pastries in the oven were baking. He puffed his cheeks out and put his head down on the table.

Baking was hard work.

Jake was just your ordinary high school student, but there was one exception to that - Jake summoned demons to do work for him. Not anything big, but little works and he paid them with treats as a thank you. It was rather surprising at first when they revealed that they were suckers for the sweets rather than requiring something like life or a soul.

Recently, though, the store bought treats were not proving to be of satisfaction for the small demons he called upon. So, he had gone to the attic and searched through box after box for his grandmother's old cookbook that she had used so frequently when he was a child.

As a kid he hadn't thought anything of the book or any of the things that were baked from the instructions. Reading through it now, there wasn't much that separates it from other cookbooks. But, it had worked for her, so he pulled it out and began to bake.

Now, he had two cakes on the counter and the pastries in the oven.

After a long moment, Jake sighed and stood once more, deciding he may as well call for a helper to help do some simple chores, but he wanted to try a new circle. Sometimes horrible monsters would emerge but sometimes from the experimental circles, but he figured he could handle it, so he began to draw.

Using the simple chant he had memorized, Jake called upon the demon.

Immediately, there was an overwhelming amount of smoke that filled the room, causing Jake to cough, though it was more like a fog than something suffocating. This was unusual, but he wasn't ready to spring into action yet. He had to see what was behind the grey fi-

"My God," Jake breathed as the smoke lightened.

Standing tall before him was the largest demon he had summoned yet, orange eyes glowing and pointy teeth bared. The rest of him (presuming he was in fact a he) was merely a silhouette in the room, which Jake had only now come to realize had gone quite dark. It was as if a cloud loomed around this one. He was powerful for sure.

Jake was so distracted by all of this that he jumped when the demon's voice roared, jumping back only to fall on his bum.

"WHO ARE YOU TO SUMMON ME? ARE YOU UNAWARE OF WHOM YOU CALLED UPON?"

Jake nodded dumbly then shook his head profusely. He didn't know who the demon was! He'd seen scary creatures from hell before, but this demon topped all. He was intelligent, unlike the monsters, and that had Jake frozen in fear.

After several seconds of staring idiotically, Jake began to open and close his mouth like a fish, searching for what to say for he wasn't prepared to be killed. Not a second later, all of the darkness vanished.

Jake's jaw dropped.

Standing there now was a six foot two male with beautiful blond hair. He was sturdy, but not necessarily buff, just large and muscular with all the features that a god may have. Of course, that was expected. The way he dressed, he was probably a ruler of the demon world, and Jake immediately wished he had dressed better. Of course, the more human demons were all hot, but this one was just better by far and he wasn't sure why.

The demon sniffed the air. "What smells so good?" he asked. His voice was softer now, though monotone in a way that cut through the air and made his voice very enhanced like it was edited. He was on a whole nother level. However, his voice had a warm quality to it. It was… so odd.

"I made sweets."

Once again, Jake found his voice. He also found his strength, standing up at last only to have the demon tower over him. Jake was five foot five and that was a considerable distance between the two, not to mention the glasses and the hair and the still slight overbite, though the braces he had just gotten removed had fixed most of the issue.

The demon nodded, face stoic. "And what did you call me for?" He stepped towards Jake. "To become strong? Get a girl? Destroy an enemy?"

Jake shook his head. "I need help with some cleaning."

"WHAT?!" The darkness came back suddenly, but Jake tried not to flinch. "YOU CALLED ME FOR HOUSE WORK?! THE PRINCE OF THE DEMON WORLD?!"

Jake nodded meekly this time and shyly grabbed one cake from behind him. He timidly shoved it before the demon and the shroud of shadows went away again.

"Fine."

Jake's grinned. "Great!" He scurried to set the cake on the table before grabbing some paper to write down what he needed help with. "It really shouldn't take long! I just have a few things that I need help with! You're tall enough to help me dust which is great!" He quickly wrote it down. "A-And I'm Jake by the way."

The demon said nothing.

"And your name?"

He was now obviously irritated, probably at the suggestion of telling someone so puny and worthless by comparison his name. "Dirk Strider," he huffed.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Jake had summoned Dirk, a good thing too for Dirk had his birthday celebrations to attend to and those lasted for days on end much to Dirk's distaste. But, it was Christmas Eve and Jake had family coming in and things just were not getting done quite quick enough, so he'd called upon Dirk once again, happy to call him since he was really entertaining.

Dirk did not seem so happy to be there, though, nose scrunched as he stepped forward into the small, overheated, and cluttered kitchen. The aura of darkness wasn't there quite as much, but how could it be with all of the Christmas sweets laying about and more in the oven. It was a little something to look forward to at least.

"Ah, Dirk, right here." The small human had been standing behind Dirk the entire time, a broom in one hand and a green apron on, flour everywhere on his being.

It was sight enough to make Dirk cringe, wondering how dirty he could be.

"I need quite a bit of help today," Jake breathed out, obviously exhausted and perhaps a bit sweaty. "I have family coming and I thought you could maybe do some sweeping and bed preparing. Not to mention the laundry I need to get out of the drier. Whoo… it's too much. Plus, I need to finish the baking," he continued, scurrying around the kitchen quickly, babbling endlessly about all of the hassle and issue he had created by putting it off. "But I'll give you two cakes and a tin of cookies for your help!" he finished just ask Dirk thought he might slip away without noticing.

Oh, now that was some music to his ears, wasn't it? Sweets all for him, better made than those made of the cooks in the palace. They were promising to be better than the last judging from the sweet aromas that were drifting through the kitchen. It was enough to be suffocating, no doubt, but he took delight in it, knowing some of this was his to claim.

"Sweeping correct?" he asked, Jake having offered him the broom with bright green eyes.

"Right! You do know how to, don't old chap?" The look on his face was a little worried, his teeth gnawing on his bottom lip.

That was highly offensive, not to mention the thickness of the accent made him a little irked. "Of course I do," he snapped. "Those treats better be amazing," he grumbled to himself as he made his way up the steps, following the blabbered instructions Jake had given as he rushed around like a fool.

A few minutes into the task of folding laundry, Dirk had sat down bored and let some magic do the trick. If it got done, it didn't matter how. At least not to him. He didn't think it should for Jake either, seeing as he was the one calling demons to do it. Obviously, he wasn't worried much about the way anything got done if he was summoning evil spirits on Christmas Eve to do house work. And that was just about the time Jake came into his room with a cookie, setting it by Dirk's side with a smile.

"Nearly done baking now, I suppose," Jake chuckled to himself.

Dirk hummed in acknowledgement, cookie already in his mouth and down his throat. He didn't really care. This just meant more sweets for him and none for his dumb brother. A bragging right perhaps, that he got more than his twin.

"So, do you celebrate Christmas or anything?" Jake asked, leaning forward with curiosity.

"What a dumb question," Dirk snorted, standing up as perfectly folded clothes landed on Jake's bed. "Of course not." He walked out of the room with the human following behind him like a puppy.

"Ah, right… sometimes I forget about that. Here!" Jake ran ahead, grabbing a few things and handing the directly to Dirk. "The sweets I promised."

Dirk looked down, a small smile tugging at his lips before he vanished.

"Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?" Jake wondered aloud. "I'm attracted to a demon."

* * *

><p>It's short but I had to write this in a rush. I promise the next chapter will be no less than 2000 words.<p> 


End file.
